Harry Potter et la légende d'Erin
by Everiane
Summary: Harry Potter entame sa cinquième année après des vacances… Epuisantes.Très vite, les rumeurs d’une ancienne légende le rattrapent. Et il devra faire preuve de toute son ingéniosité pour faire ressurgir l’incroyable cité d’Is.
1. Prologue Surprise au bout du lit

_Harry Potter et la légende d'Erin_

_Harry entame sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard après des vacances... Surprenantes. Mais très vite, les rumeurs d'une ancienne légende irlandaise le rattrapent. Et il devra faire preuve de toute son ingéniosité pour faire ressurgir l'incroyable cité d'Is._

--

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Note: Erin est l'un des noms poétiques de l'Irlande.

--

_1. Prologue - Surprise au bout du lit_

Harry était allongé sur le dos, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Comme chaque soir depuis cinq semaines, il essayait de s'endormir. Et, comme chaque soir, ses efforts étaient vains. Se redressant dans son lit, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Privet Drive, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de faire le ménage, et ce manque cruel d'hygiène commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, dans les deux sens du terme.

Plein de bonne volonté, Harry se leva et ramassa les quelques livres qui traînaient par terre. Il empila les cinq tomes épais sur son bureau avant de s'attaquer à la pile de vêtements qui recouvrait la chaise. Prenant la pile à bout de bras, il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il laissa tomber les vêtements dans le panier à linges sales et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre.

Harry s'assit ensuite sur la petite chaise de bureau, à laquelle il manquait un pied, et se saisit du premier tome de la pile de livres. La collection avancée pour la défense contre les forces du mal, écrit par Alexandre Bouclier, faisait partie des quelques cadeaux qu'Harry avait reçu pour son anniversaire, une semaine plus tôt. Sur la couverture, un homme encapuchonné faisait sortir un éclair vert de sa baguette magique. Et Harry se prit à crisper les doigts sur le bord du bureau.

Cet éclair vert… C'était celui qui avait tué ses parents… Et Cédric aussi.

En bas, il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. Sûrement une voisine qui venait encore se plaindre du comportement de Dudley… Se détournant de la conversation qui se tenait au rez-de-chaussée, Harry retourna s'allonger sur son lit, caressant machinalement la cicatrice qui marquait son front.

Sentant venir l'ennui qui accompagnait d'habitude ses insomnies, il attrapa les cartes d'anniversaire qui étaient posées sur sa table de nuit et les relut. Et comme les fois précédentes, il les lança rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans ces cartes, ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, disaient se trouver dans un endroit sûr et totalement secret où il était sensé les rejoindre depuis deux semaines maintenant. Et s'il en croyait les quelques détails que son parrain, Sirius Black, lui avait communiqués, il se trouvait là-bas lui aussi.

De quoi le rendre fou, lui qui était coincé ici depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Harry se laissa aller contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il pensait qu'après les évènements de juin, on ne tarderait pas trop à le rappeler dans le monde des sorciers.

_*POP*_

Harry sursauta violemment dans son lit et se redressa. Une fille était assise au pied de son lit… Une fille…était assise…au pied de son lit ! Et visiblement, elle avait transplané.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!, demanda subitement Harry, sur la défensive et cherchant sa baguette magique des yeux.

De taille moyenne, presque maigre, la jeune fille se leva du lit et le regarda de ses yeux d'ambre, pas le moins du monde impressionnée ou gênée.

- Je m'appelle Everiane. Everiane Rogue. Mon père nous attend en bas.

- Ton père ? Mais, qui est ton père ?

Bizarrement, Harry avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête. Mais il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre cette hypothèse. Ces cheveux noirs, ces lèvres fines, c'était…

- Ben, Severus Rogue, ton professeur de Potions !, répondit-elle, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

- Tu veux dire que le professeur Rogue attend en bas ? Avec les Dursley ?!

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour réagir. Mais quand il réalisa, il se précipita au dehors de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers. Ce qui l'attendait en bas dépassait néanmoins ses cauchemars les plus horribles.

Les Dursley, assis dans le canapé, souriaient largement à un Severus Rogue habillé en parfait moldu, assis également dans un fauteuil.

Vernon semblait trouvé que cet homme aux goûts sobres ne pouvaient être un de ses monstres chez qui Harry passait l'année… Et la question fatidique tomba.

- Alors, il a enfin été renvoyé ? Vous l'envoyez en prison ?

Harry s'arrêta dans une glissade effrénée dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixa son professeur qui s'était levé. Un malaise prononcé monta en lui tandis que Rogue se tournait lentement vers lui.

- Malheureusement non…

Le professeur semblait sérieusement attristé… Et Harry n'en doutait pas une seconde.

- Mais je vois que M. Potter a enfin daigné se joindre à nous… Vous êtes en retard Potter !

Sa voix doucereuse était soudain devenue cassante, et Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé, je n'étais pas prévenu de votre arrivée… Monsieur.

- Oups…

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Everiane qui venait de descendre les escaliers, la valise d'Harry flottant derrière elle.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de t'envoyer la lettre… Désolée Harry, dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

Rogue, qui lui ne pu se retenir, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui surprit Harry.

Il avait un peu de mal à croire cette fille quand elle disait qu'elle était la fille du professeur. Rogue ? Avec une femme ? Et un bébé ? Impossible à imaginer…

Harry se tourna alors vers les Dursley et son professeur. Sa famille, le regard particulièrement horrifié, fixait la malle d'Harry qui flottait joyeusement derrière la jeune fille

- M…M…Monstre !

L'oncle Vernon, qui perdait toujours la raison face à toutes manifestations magiques, s'était levé dans un bond et crispait les poings comme s'il s'imaginait les serrer autour du cou d'Everiane.

- Je vous le déconseille vivement… Nous partons. Everiane, viens ici. Potter, dépêchez-vous un petit peu, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !, dit soudain le professeur Rogue, un regard de haine, d'habitude réservé à Harry, braqué sur l'oncle Vernon.

Everiane releva le menton et jeta un regard de défi à la montagne de chaire qui prétendait lui faire peur. Elle lui passa sous le nez, la malle enchantée la suivant comme un petit chien, et posa la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette sur le bras d'Harry.

- Nous allons transplaner, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est du transplanage de groupe, tu n'auras rien à faire.

Harry acquiesça simplement et tourna la tête vers le professeur Rogue qui affrontait toujours la famille Dursley du regard. Un regard méprisant… Auquel les Dursley ne pouvaient opposer que leur peur. Le sorcier fit demi tour et vint se placer à côté d'Harry, laissant la famille de son élève à ses sombres réflexions sur la vie et la mort.

- Potter, prenez mon bras. Et évitez de le lâcher si possible.

La voix était sèche, comme toujours, mais Harry obéit et sa main enserra le poignet du professeur.

Ce contact le dégoûtait. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte car il se sentit soudain aspirer vers le plafond du salon. Il eut juste le temps de capter le regard terrifié des Dursley alors que tout devenait noir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre suivant :__ Manoir enchanté_


	2. Manoir enchanté

_Chapitre 2 : Manoir enchanté _

Quand Harry sentit disparaître la désagréable sensation de pression qui s'était emparée de sa poitrine dés le début du transplanage, il crut bon d'ouvrir les yeux.

Très vite, il analysa la situation : Il était face à un mur de pierres brutes et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écraser lamentablement contre le sol était une traction douloureuse sur son bras.

Harry se remit donc debout, avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable, et le professeur Rogue le lâcha. Il fut surpris qu'aucune remarque acide ne fuse sur l'incapacité de M. Potter à se tenir debout tout seul et il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. De toute évidence, ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque.

Rogue claqua des doigts et la malle qu'Everiane venait de poser au sol s'évanouit.

- Où… Où sommes-nous, professeur ?

- Vous êtes chez moi, Potter.

- Et chez moi, accessoirement, ajouta Everiane avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Maintenant qu'il les voyait côte à côte, Harry ne pouvait plus nier le lien de famille entre ses deux personnages étranges. La même couleur de cheveux, le même teint trop pâle, … Mais Everiane avait cette façon de se comporter qui laissait présager qu'elle n'avait pas été élevée par le maître des potions.

- Et bien Potter… Descendons dans la cuisine. Je crois que certaines personnes ont hâte de vous voir !, dit ce dernier sur un ton réellement surpris, comme si cela lui semblait impossible.

Harry acquiesça et suivit les deux Rogue dans les couloirs froids. De toutes évidences, la demeure était grande… Un petit château, ou un manoir. Elle semblait pourtant avoir besoin d'un bon nettoyage, ce qui témoignait du manque d'habitants au cours de l'année. Mais plus il s'enfonçait dans le manoir, plus Harry remarquait des changements : Torches allumées, tapisseries aux murs et aux sols, propreté impeccable…

- Nous ne vivons pas ici pendant l'année alors les Elfes de Maison ne s'occupent que d'une petite partie du manoir. Molly y a également mis son grain de sel.

La voix claire d'Everiane raisonna sous les arcades de pierres, se répercutant d'un mur à l'autre. Mais Rogue se mit doucement à ralentir et s'arrêta devant une grande porte de chêne.

- Potter, je vous demanderais de garder un minimum de contrôle sur vous-même, si toutefois vous en êtes capable... Vous ne vous attendez sûrement pas à voir toutes les personnes qui vivent en ces murs, prononça alors le professeur en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci fit un bref signe de tête, certain que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre après l'annonce que Rogue avait une fille.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un simple signe de la main du professeur et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la grande pièce chaleureuse. D'un côté se trouvait une vaste cuisine où Molly devait s'en donner à cœur joie et le reste de la pièce était occupée par une table de bois sombre où pouvait siéger une vingtaine de personnes. La moitié des places à peu près étaient occupées. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui se trouvait là car une paire de bras lui enserra soudain les épaules.

- Harry, mon chéri ! Je suis tellement désolée que tu ne puisses nous rejoindre que maintenant ! Mais que tu as grandi ! Et -

- Maman, stop… Laisse le respirer un peu !

Harry remercia Ron, son meilleur ami, du regard et ils échangèrent une brève accolade. Grand et dégingandé, les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus rieurs, Ron n'avait pas changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Peut-être quelques centimètres en plus ?

Harry salua alors le reste de la famille Weasley présente: Monsieur Weasley, le front dégarni et le sourire aux lèvres, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux farceurs, Ginny, la petite dernière, et Charlie, éleveur de dragons. Tous lui souriaient gentiment alors que deux hommes fendaient la foule de rouquins.

L'un d'eux n'était autre que son parrain, Sirius Black, qui le serra sur son cœur et Harry comprit enfin les plaintes qu'il recevait dans ses lettres. La cohabitation entre Rogue et Sirius ne devait pas être de tout repos au vu de ce qu'il avait déjà surpris. Remus, qui suivait son meilleur ami de près, lui serra ensuite la main, un large sourire aux lèvres, et Harry fut assez content de voir que les cernes s'étaient estompées sous ses yeux.

Ces yeux…

Harry tourna un regard curieux vers Everiane qui s'était attablée aux côtés de son père. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et l'invita à s'asseoir à son tour. Dans un bel ensemble, ses amis suivirent le mouvement d'Harry vers la table et ils prirent place.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en silence, qu'Harry remarqua la présence de deux autres personnes à table.

- Malefoy ?!

- Bonsoir Potter… Bonnes vacances ?

En face d'Everiane, à côté de qui Harry s'était assis, se trouvaient Drago Malefoy et sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Si l'apparence de Narcissa semblait à peine négligée, Drago était dans un état lamentable… Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coupés très courts, presque rasés, pour permettre les soins d'un énorme coup sur le haut de son crâne. Son visage était encore marqué par de nombreuses ecchymoses. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry, ce fut le manque de hargne dans le regard du Serpentard, même si son sourire moqueur était toujours au rendez-vous.

- Pour moi… Ca a été. On peut pas dire que ce soit ton cas.

Bizarrement, l'apparente défaite de son ennemi de toujours ne lui procurait pas l'exultation à laquelle Harry se serait attendue. Il en était même plutôt désolé…

- En effet, Potter… En effet…

Le haussement d'épaules résigné qui accompagna cette réponse fit naître une étrange sensation frissonnante au creux de l'estomac d'Harry et Sirius sembla s'apercevoir de son malaise.

- Mange un morceau Harry. Nous te raconterons tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ensuite.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant, avant de se tourner vers Ron.

- Hermione ne devrait pas être là ?

- Si si, mais Pattenrond s'est enfoncé une épine dans la patte, tu imagines l'horrrrreur…

Ron lui lança un regard entendu et Harry remarqua qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier la présence du Serpentard à quelques pas de lui, comme une parodie de bonne entente. Harry mangea donc sans trop se poser de questions. De l'autre côté d'Everiane, Rogue mangeait en silence, son regard lointain se posant de temps en temps sur sa fille. Un regard neutre, comme si elle n'était qu'une étrangère… Everiane, quant à elle, discutait tranquillement avec Narcissa Malefoy, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son père. La jeune fille expliquait à la femme accomplie qu'elle n'était pas au fait de la mode anglaise et qu'elle aurait bien besoin des conseils d'une professionnelle. Alors qu'elle était flattée dans son orgueil, Harry vit une lueur vive s'allumer dans le regard de la mère de Drago qui promit d'aider la demoiselle. Le sourire en coin de la jeune fille fit comprendre à Harry que ce qu'elle recherchait le plus, c'était cette lueur et non la promesse d'aide.

Quand Harry termina de manger, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et contempla l'assemblée. D'un côté, les Gryffondor faisaient mine d'ignorer le reste de la tablée qui leur jetait, de temps à autre, des regards troublés.

- Bon, quelqu'un m'explique ?

Harry vit nettement son professeur de potions lever les yeux au ciel mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je vais te raconter tout ça… Mais laisse moi parler ! Tu poseras tes questions après.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours d'une importance capitale et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Au début des vacances, Lucius Malefoy a amené son fils, Drago, auprès de Voldemort. J'crois que Drago était pas très enthousiaste mais il n'avait plus le choix. Sa « mission initiatrice » était simple : Il devait accompagner un groupe de Mangemorts chez les Weasley et en tuer au moins un.

Harry remarqua alors l'absence de Percy et de Bill… Il tenta néanmoins de ne pas crier au drame et continua d'écouter.

- Nous avons été prévenus de cette attaque et nous nous sommes rendus au Terrier rapidement, continua Sirius. Pour tout te dire, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps… Ceux qui accompagnaient Drago n'étaient pas très combatifs. Mais il y a quand même eu un mort, un Mangemort… Quand Drago s'est trouvé face à Ginny désarmée, le dit Mangemort le poussant à la tuer, il s'est retourné contre lui. Il a désarmé cette raclure et Maugrey l'a descendue.

Harry tourna son regard surpris vers Malefoy qui fixait obstinément son assiette vide. Mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Drago a été emmené devant Voldemort et, comme tu peux le voir, il a passé un sale quart d'heure. Et, pour l'exemple, le fou furieux a tué Lucius.

Un frisson parcourut Narcissa Malefoy, mais aussi Rogue.

- C'est Severus qui a du ramener Drago à sa mère alors, il les a amené tous les deux ici. Et les Weasley sont ensuite venus nous rejoindre puisque le Terrier était devenu tout sauf un lieu sûr.

- Et Hermione est arrivée un peu après par simple mesure de sécurité, ajouta Ron qui s'attaquait à sa troisième part de dessert.

Harry fit un effort pour sourire. Il n'avait pas de questions… Il était même plutôt en colère, alors qu'il aurait du se réjouir. Ils étaient tous réunis ici pendant que lui avait pourri chez les Dursley durant cinq longues semaines… Il comprit néanmoins pourquoi les Weasley ne sautaient pas à la gorge de Malefoy. Et il se promit de réviser son jugement sur le Serpentard. Par contre, il ne pu retenir un formidable bâillement de lui échapper. Molly sembla soudain sortit d'un mauvais rêve et pressa Ron de montrer sa chambre à Harry. Bien content de s'éclipser pour déverser sa colère en privé, Harry salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce, cherchant ses mots. Et quand ils vinrent enfin, ils étaient hésitants.

- Un jour, tu m'as dit que, si je voulais éviter les gens douteux, tu pouvais me donner des conseils… C'est peut-être moi qui aurait dû t'en donner, à ce moment-là…, débuta-t-il en accrochant le regard de Malefoy.

Celui-ci le fixa et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais aucun son ne sortit et Malefoy se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté, prouvant qu'il se souvenait très bien de cet épisode qui remontait à leur première année.

N'en attendant pas plus, Harry se détourna enfin et quitta la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de la plupart des personnes présentes.

---------------------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre : __Colère et récit_


	3. Colère et récit

_Chapitre 3 : Colère et récit_

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Ron fit quand même un effort sur lui-même et emmena Harry dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient pour le reste des vacances sans poser de questions. La pièce était spacieuse, les lits confortables, et la malle d'Harry au bout de son lit. A peine fut-il entrer qu'Harry se jeta sur le matelas qui lui ouvrait les bras et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Ron semblait comprendre que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux et, silencieusement, il s'assit sur son propre lit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry… J'ai essayé de convaincre Dumbledore à plusieurs reprises de te laisser venir mais… Il ne voulait pas. Et il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi…

- J'me doute bien que c'est pas de ta faute, Ron… MAIS QUAND MEME !

Ron sursauta, autant à cause du cri d'Harry que de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Hermione entra, l'air soucieux et Pattenrond dans les bras.

- Bonsoir Harry…

Elle s'approcha en silence et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

- Hedwige vient d'arriver… Elle est dans notre chambre… Je la ferai descendre plus tard si tu veux…

- Mh…

- Harry, tu n'as pas à nous en vouloir, nous -

- FAUT BIEN QUE J'EN VEUILLES A QUELQU'UN !

- Mais si tu continues à crier, mon père va finir par t'entendre…

Personne n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau alors qu'Everiane entrait.

- Tu veux bien te lever, Harry ? Ton lit n'est pas fait.

Malgré le regard furieux qu'il lui lança, Harry se leva et Everiane fit faire un simple moulinet à sa baguette. Les draps changèrent, ainsi que la couverture qui les recouvrait.

- Waw… Comment t'as fait ça ?

- C'est un simple sort très connu des ménagères, Ron, rien de bien extraordinaire, indiqua-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ce qui est de ton mal-être profond, Harry, sache que ton arrivée a été retardée car les protections du manoir n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Elles n'ont été renforcées qu'hier soir…

Harry savait que son attitude était irrationnelle, qu'il n'avait pas à en vouloir à ses amis et que l'excuse d'Everiane était en béton. Mais un terrible sentiment d'injustice continuait à marteler sa raison.

- Au fait, merci pour le livre Everiane, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais ! Votre bibliothèque est vraiment une mine d'or !, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione pour détourner la discussion.

- Waip… Ca fait douze siècles que les ancêtres de Severus accumulent de tout dans ce manoir…

- J'croyais que c'était ton père… Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?, s'étonna ouvertement Harry.

Comprenant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, Everiane amena un fauteuil entre les deux lits et s'assit, prête à commencer son récit.

- J'ai bien vu ton regard quand tu as croisé les yeux de Remus tantôt… Je crois que tu es sur la bonne piste. On va faire comme avec Sirius. Je parle et tu poses les questions après…

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et s'installa plus confortablement.

- Mon père, Severus Rogue, a eu une courte relation avec Aurore Lupin, ma mère, petite sœur de Remus. Lui était en septième année et elle en sixième. A l'époque, elle est tombée très malade et a du terminer ses études par correspondance. Je sais que tu as appris que mon père était Mangemort… Et c'est lorsqu'il l'est devenu que ma mère l'a quitté. Elle s'en foutait de souffrir de son amour brisé, elle ne voulait pas qu'un Mangemort approche l'enfant à naître, moi.

Everiane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant visiblement à comment continuer son récit.

- Puis, les évènements que tu connais sont arrivés. Maman, qui connaissait très bien tes parents, a été bouleversée. Et même si elle aurait bien eu besoin de mon père à ce moment-là, elle persistait à vouloir le garder loin de moi, surtout qu'il n'était pas au courant de mon existence. C'est oncle Rem qui a fini par avoir pitié de Severus… Je crois que, depuis la chute de Voldemort, Remus était certain que Severus n'était pas vraiment du côté du mal… Et sans demander quoi que ce soit à ma mère, il a tout raconté à mon père. J'avais six ans je crois… Il a déboulé comme un fou dans la maison, lui criant qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit tenu à l'écart de l'éducation de SA fille.

Everiane changea de position, étendant les jambes et posant ses pieds sur le lit qu'occupait Harry. A la voir raconter ses évènements, on aurait presque dit que ce n'était pas à elle que c'était arrivé.

- Alors, maman l'a traîné au tribunal… Et je lui en ai beaucoup voulu pour ça. Il m'a reconnue comme sa fille mais ma mère a avancé qu'il était un ancien Mangemort… Les juges ne se sont pas posés de questions et lui ont interdit de m'approcher à moins de dix mètres. J'ai fait la tête à ma mère pendant au moins un mois. Rem aussi, d'ailleurs. Alors, je passais plus de temps avec Rem qu'avec ma mère. C'est lui qui m'a initié à la magie, dés mes neuf ans. Mais j'aimais quand même ma mère… Et j'ai eu mal au cœur quand j'ai quitté la maison pour rejoindre une petite école privée de sorcellerie à Dublin. Parce qu'après le jugement de mon père, on avait déménagé en Irlande.

La jeune fille baissa le regard sur ses mains et un rideau de cheveux noirs lui tomba sur le visage.

- Pendant les vacances de Pâques, Maman a été tuée par des Mangemorts… Ils avaient senti revenir la marque des ténèbres et… Ils voulaient s'amuser, sûrement. Alors, ma garde a été rendue à mon père… Mais comme il travaillait à Poudlard, je suis venue ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances et puis, je suis allée vivre chez oncle Rem en attendant le début des vacances d'été… Severus voulait que je reste près de lui, en Angleterre. Alors je ne suis pas retournée à l'école de Dublin.

- Et cette année ? Tu viens à Poudlard ?

- Oui, je serai répartie en même temps que les premières années.

- Et donc, tu n'as pas encore pris l'habitude d'appeler ton père…

- Papa… Ca a du mal à sortir… Mais ça viendra.

Everiane eut un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle se levait.

- Allez Harry, il faut dormir. Et tu peux m'appeler Eve, c'est plus court.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille. Son histoire avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa propre colère… Pour l'instant du moins.

- Bonne nuit Eve, bonne nuit Hermione. Et bonne nuit Ron, conclut-il expéditivement.

Eve et Hermione quittèrent la chambre sans demander leur reste. L'intervention de la jeune Rogue avait calmé les esprits et tous souhaitaient sans tenir là pour aujourd'hui. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, s'endormir presque immédiatement et tout habillés.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre : __Plaisanteries ratées_


	4. Plaisanteries ratées

_Chapitre 4 : Plaisanteries ratées_

Malgré la fatigue, Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. A sept heures, tout au plus, il s'extirpa de son lit.

Les yeux à demi-ouverts derrière ses lunettes rondes, le jeune sorcier, qui s'était endormi tout habillé, essaya de refaire le chemin de la veille en sens inverse. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour retrouver la cuisine et il poussa la porte sans grande conviction.

Finalement, il n'était pas le seul debout. Au fond de la pièce, c'était Everiane qui s'activait devant les fourneaux. Habillée d'une simple robe blanche, elle offrait un contraste saisissant avec son père, vêtu de sa traditionnelle robe sorcière noire, qui était assis en bout de table, tournant le dos à sa fille.

- Euh… Bonjour...

- Bonjour Potter.

- Salut Harry !

Harry remarqua que Rogue n'avait même pas levé les yeux du journal étalé devant lui pour le saluer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le petit déjeuner ?, l'interrogea ensuite Everiane.

- Euh… Je sais pas trop…

- Attends trente secondes alors.

Harry obéit sagement à la jeune fille et s'assit à table, à la droite de son professeur.

- Et bien, Potter, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous ne vous privez pas de poser des questions stupides d'habitude !

Harry aurait juré que Rogue n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son journal. Et il entendit un vague soupir dans son dos, signe qu'Eve désapprouvait la conduite de son père.

- Je me demandais juste quelles étaient les nouvelles du jour.

- Une attaque à Galway, et un ravissant article sur votre si surprenante évaporation dans la nature qu'a laissé échapper cet imbécile de Percy Weasley.

- Severus…

L'interruption semblait plus interrogatrice qu'ennuyée. Et Harry suivit des yeux Everiane qui venait s'asseoir en face de lui. Rogue, les yeux toujours fixés sur son journal et sa tasse de café noir, fit un vague signe de la main et des plats passèrent sous le nez d'Harry pour venir se déposer sur la table. Un déjeuner de roi…

- Comme je me lève tôt, j'ai proposé à Molly de la décharger du petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait la grasse matinée depuis une vingtaine d'années !

Elle ne semblait nullement intriguée par la démonstration magique de son père qui repliait La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Au fait Potter… Aujourd'hui vous… nous allons faire vos achats de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous partirons à dix heures. Essayez que votre ami Weasley ne soit pas trop en retard, interrompit à son tour le professeur.

- Bien Monsieur…

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il allait enfin retrouver le monde des sorciers ! Il avait hâte de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger que la veille qu'il se mit à manger avec appétit.

Bientôt, le reste de la maisonnée vint les rejoindre et Severus Rogue ne prononça plus le moindre mot, au grand étonnement d'Harry.

Deux heures plus tard, les Weasley, les Malefoy, les Rogue, ainsi que Remus et Harry se tenait dans le hall. Bien sûr, Sirius ne pouvait pas se permettre une escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'est le teint blême qu'il vint leur dire au revoir.

- T'inquiète, Pat. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Le sourire de Lupin sembla mettre un peu de baume au cœur du condamné qui réussit à leur sourire alors qu'ils passaient l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir.

- Euh… Comment on va sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Transplanage de groupe Potter…

La voix de Rogue semblait particulièrement moqueuse et Harry se souvint de sa situation lorsqu'il était arrivé par transplanage de groupe au Manoir des Rogue.

Lentement, il vit des couples se former. Remus prit son bras, Everiane prit celui de Drago, Rogue attrapa les jumeaux Weasley par les épaules, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà réquisitionnés par leurs parents, alors que Narcissa Malefoy posait une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Quand Harry sentit de nouveau quelque chose sous ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, il était debout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les jumeaux étaient tout simplement affalés au sol, tout comme Ron et Ginny. Visiblement, Drago s'était rattrapé à la taille d'Everiane mais s'était dépêché se s'écarter. Seul lui et Hermione semblaient ne pas avoir eu de problème lors du transplanage. Mais sa jeune amie était singulièrement pâle.

Remis de leurs émotions, et de leur humiliation pour certains, la petite troupe s'engagea ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et la bonne humeur reprit très vite ses droits.

Pour Harry, la journée ne pouvait être que parfaite. Les Weasley menaient la marche, allant de boutiques en boutiques, Mme Weasley se chargeant des fournitures scolaires. Derrière, Harry suivait en compagnie d'Hermione et de Remus. Cette dernière était étrangement silencieuse et ce silence pesant finit par inquiéter Harry.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais une drôle de tête aujourd'hui.

- C'est rien Harry… C'est juste que… Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. C'est rien.

Harry n'insista pas alors qu'il apercevait Neville Londubat, un camarade de Gryffondor, sortir de chez Fleury&Bott. Il fallait s'en douter, Neville resta à bonne distance du groupe. Sûrement était-ce dû à la présence des Malefoy et des Rogue dans leurs dos, qui suivaient tranquillement sans rien dire.

Les jeunes gens croisèrent d'autres camarades au cours de la journée. Mais tous se contentaient de les saluer, de jeter un regard curieux aux Serpentards et puis, de s'en aller. Il y eu Seamus Finnigan, un autre compagnon de dortoir d'Harry et Ron, mais aussi Lavande Brown et les jumelles Patil.

En fin d'après-midi, Arthur Weasley proposa un arrêt chez Florian Fortarôme, glacier de l'avenue. Rogue voulut refuser mais un coup d'œil implorant de sa fille le fit rapidement taire. Les jeunes rapprochèrent des tables et le petit groupe de treize personnes s'assit à la terrasse. A la surprise de tous, Molly Weasley entama la discussion avec Narcissa Malefoy. Et cette dernière répondit sans le moindre froncement de sourcils. L'atmosphère sembla soudain s'alléger alors que le glacier venait prendre leurs commandes. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il regardait sa mère discuter… Et Harry ne pu résister.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes camarades de Serpentard depuis le début des vacances ?

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça, laissant place à une expression de pure surprise.

- Je… Euh… Au début des vacances, oui. Mais… Après la mort de Père, ils ont du juger que je n'étais plus digne de cette attention.

Les mots semblaient lui arracher la gorge. Et Harry afficha un petit sourire de compassion.

- Ne t'avise pas de me plaindre, Potter. C'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire actuellement.

Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire alors qu'Everiane, assise en face de lui et à côté de Drago, fusillaient les garçons du regard.

- Pfff ! Tous les mêmes ! Mais je suppose que je n'obtiendrais rien de mieux pour le moment…, soupira la jeune fille avant de prendre un air résigné et de reprendre sa discussion avec Hermione.

Harry continua à la regarder quelques secondes. Il arrivait à comprendre son dilemme… Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais voir l'un de ses amis à l'écart devait lui faire du mal. Il n'allait quand même pas sauter dans les bras de Malefoy pour les beaux yeux d'Everiane, si ?

- Eh Malefoy ! Elle est jolie, la Marque ?

Harry, comme toute la tablée, tourna brusquement la tête vers un élève de Poudlard de septième année qu'il reconnaissait vaguement. Un Poufsouffle si ses souvenirs étaient bons…

Il vit Malefoy pâlir et les poings de Rogue se refermer sur la table. Le professeur résistait manifestement à l'envie de lancer une de ces remarques dont il avait le secret. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry.

- Le jour où Malefoy portera la Marque, alors moi aussi !

Le Poufsouffle fixa Harry d'un air d'incompréhension totale qui lui donnait l'air très stupide.

- Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi Malefoy était assis à la même table que moi, Kirrin ?

Du rouge tomate, le Poufsouffle passa au blanc cadavre. Harry, plus agacé qu'en colère, le fixait pourtant d'un air assez haineux.

- Dé… Désolé, Potter… Je…Je t'avais pas vu. Et désolé, Malefoy.

Kirrin s'enfuit presque, faisant mine de courir pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Quant à Harry, il reporta son attention sur la table et du faire face à douze regards surpris.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ses amis restèrent silencieux et lorsque Everiane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle fut interrompue par des cris et des hurlements. Les trois hommes à table se levèrent dans un seul bond et les autres les suivirent rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vois quelque chose Severus ?

- Deux secondes Lupin, je ne sais même pas de quel côté ça vient.

- De droite ! Regardez ! Des Mangemorts !

La voix d'Everiane était soudain montée dans les aigus alors qu'elle se tournait vers Harry. Aux détriments de tous, ce fut Molly qui prit les commandes de l'opération.

- Les enfants, à l'intérieur, tout de suite ! Severus, il vaut mieux que vous nous accompagnez, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'apparaître combattant des Mangemorts !

Rogue, l'expression lointaine, regarda Remus et M. Weasley s'aventurer vers la source des cris. Reprenant ses esprits sur un nouveau « Severus ! » autoritaire, il poussa Everiane vers l'intérieur.

Harry fut surpris, en entrant chez le glacier, de trouver la salle vide. Florian, fort énervé, les laissa entrer avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux d'un geste sec de la baguette. Harry entendit la porte se sceller dans son dos et une sorte de volet opaque tomba devant les vitres.

- Tous les clients ont transplané en entendant les cris, leur expliqua Florian.

Molly se contenta d'acquiescer et fit signe aux jeunes de s'asseoir. Narcissa Malefoy, elle, semblait bien incapable de faire de même car elle faisait les cent pas devant la vitre, essayant d'entendre quelque chose. Du fond de la salle, Harry l'entendait maugréer et, quand elle disparut, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Mère ?! Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

- Je crois qu'elle est partie se battre, Drago…

Severus Rogue, plus énervé que jamais, était assis bien droit sur une chaise. Des ses mains pâles, il serrait ses genoux jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Harry, même si ça le rendait malade de l'avouer, pouvait comprendre son professeur. Son rôle d'espion, totalement mis au clair par Everiane quelques heures plus tôt, était d'une importance capitale et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se révéler, ne serait-ce que pour protéger sa fille.

Everiane, quant à elle, était assise entre Harry et Ron et tremblait de toutes ses forces. Un éclair de compréhension traversa Harry au souvenir de leur discussion de la veille. Sa mère avait été tuée par des Mangemorts…

Soudain, elle se leva et, sans demander quoi que ce soit, elle se rassit quelques mètres plus loin, appuyée contre les pieds de la chaise de son père. D'abord surpris, Rogue sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de tendre un bras et de poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Face à cette scène, somme toute charmante, Harry faillit presque oublier que, dehors, des Mangemorts faisaient encore quelques ravages. La colère qu'il ressentait depuis le mois de juin connu une apogée phénoménale et il lui fallut toute sa raison pour ne pas se mettre à vociférer des insanités à tout va.

Il n'avait pas peur… Enfin, pas pour lui, tellement en sécurité dans cette petite pièce confinée. Mais dehors, il y avait des dizaines de personnes à la merci de ces Mangemorts et surtout, Remus et M. Weasley.

Ils croyaient attendre des heures…

Au lieu de ça, un quart d'heure après être entrés dans la boutique, Narcissa Malefoy transplana dans la salle.

- Maman ! Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !?

- Du calme, Drago… C'est déjà terminé. Vous pouvez rouvrir la porte, M. Fortarôme.

Pour Harry, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de la mère de Drago. Elle était douce et avait quelque chose d'envoûtant… Au quel Florian ne résista pas puisqu'il ouvrit la porte sans le moindre mot.

Dehors, tout semblait calme. Arthur Weasley et Remus attendait sagement devant la boutique fermée que les enfants soient tous sortis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Rogue avait gardé sa main sur l'épaule d'Everiane pendant quelques secondes mais désormais, elle se tenait bien droite à ses côtés.

- Trois jeunes Mangemorts… Tout le monde fuyait, personne n'essayait de se défendre… J'en ai immobilisé deux et Mme Malefoy a tué le troisième.

Harry crut se tromper en voyant une lueur de fierté passer dans le regard de Narcissa alors que Remus contait leurs exploits.

- J'essayerai d'en savoir plus. Rentrons maintenant. Vous commanderez vos livres par hibou postal.

Personne ne se fit prier, encore un peu retournés par les évènements. Les couples de l'aller se reformèrent rapidement et l'étrange troupe retrouva les murs du Manoir Rogue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre : __Cache-Cache_


	5. Cache cache

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, ça fait très longtemps... Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu beaucoup d'ennuis techniques et, après avoir perdu les trois prochains chapitres, j'étais totalement démoralisée.

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre! Et les quatre précédents ont été recorrigés...

Bonne lecture!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 5 : Cache-Cache_

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans l'immense hall du manoir, les visages étaient graves et l'air lourd. Sans même regarder derrière lui, Rogue se remit en marche et la petite troupe suivit machinalement le maître de maison, encore un peu hébétée. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin de la cuisine quand Ron se rapprocha d'Harry.

- Et vieux… Tu crois que ces types avaient un rapport avec toi ?, murmura-t-il aussi bas que possible.

- Je ne pense pas… Seuls les habitants du manoir, et sûrement Dumbledore, étaient au courant de notre sortie. Ils n'ont pas pu recevoir l'information.

Mais Ron semblait sceptique, son regard braqué sur le dos de Malefoy qui marchait devant lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit devant la main de Rogue. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà entendu parler de magie sans baguette mais il ne l'avait jamais vue pratiquer par quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur. Aussi se promit-il que, un jour, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et poserait quelques questions au maître des potions. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, d'autant plus qu'un de ses grands amis se trouvait assis à la sombre table.

Sirius les accueillit donc avec un immense sourire… Probablement l'avait-il travaillé pendant des heures pour être certain de cacher sa déconvenue à ses camarades. Seulement, face aux têtes de six pieds de long qui s'offrirent à lui, le prisonnier en cavale se décomposa littéralement.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé ?, réussit-il à demander.

- Une attaque de trois Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui répondit Remus. Les trois attaquants ont été stoppés et deux passants sont morts...

- Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin… Est-ce que…

Il laissa sa deuxième question en suspend, son regard particulièrement confus passant de Remus à Rogue.

- Il est presque impossible qu'ils aient été là pour Potter, Black. Soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a délibérément envoyé à la mort, soit Il n'était même pas au courant de cette expédition…

Harry laissa échapper un immense soupir alors qu'il était soudainement bousculé par quelqu'un qui tentait de passer devant.

- Vous discuterez de tout cela avec Dumbledore, Severus. Pour l'heure, les enfants n'ont pas à entendre de telles hypothèses !, s'exclama soudain Mme Weasley, son regard sévère de petite femme au foyer posé sur sa victime. Veuillez prendre place à table et ne plus parler de tout ceci ! Mme Malefoy, Everiane, ma chérie, voulez-vous bien m'aider à faire le souper ?

Et aussitôt, la petite femme s'écarta pour se mettre aux fourneaux, suivie de près par la mère de Drago.

Rogue, qui était quand même chez lui, la regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine méchanceté dans le regard. Mais Everiane, en passant devant lui pour suivre les deux femmes, l'implora de ses yeux d'ambre. D'un signe de tête, son père consentit à rester calme, pour cette fois, et s'assit à sa place habituelle sans faire de vague.

Si la dispute avait été évitée, l'atmosphère restait lourde et presque aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le repas.

Ce soir-là, allongé dans son lit, Harry était bien penseur… Il revoyait sans cesse les regards inquiets de ses amis, persuadés que ces Mangemorts étaient là pour lui. Ron était même allé jusqu'à soupçonner Malefoy ! Mais Rogue, lui, semblait ne même pas avoir pensé à cette hypothèse…

Le lendemain matin, les esprits donnaient l'impression de s'être calmés après une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'incident avait été dédramatisé et quand Harry entra dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ron pour le petit-déjeuner, il tomba sur Rogue en train d'expliquer aussi calmement que possible à Molly Weasley qu'elle ne devait pas remballer ses elfes de maison comme des malpropres.

- L'un d'eux est à la limite de la dépression, Molly ! Laissez-les au moins ranimer les feux et s'occuper des couloirs !

- Mais pourquoi avoir autant d'elfes, Severus ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin ! répliqua-t-elle comme si elle essayait de résonner un petit enfant.

- C'est bien simple : ce manoir était autrefois occupé par une quarantaine de nobles et il y avait donc beaucoup de familles d'elfes à leurs services. J'ai déjà essayé de les libérer mais ils savent très bien qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais un maître comme moi, répondit alors le maître des potions, un air profondément exaspéré peint sur le visage.

- C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivé ! lui apprit Ron tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans la pièce. Quand ce n'est pas pour les elfes, c'est à cause de la maigreur d'Eve… Tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry et il prit sa place, devenue quasi habituelle, à côté de Rogue qui siégeait en bout de table.

Pendant encore une semaine, la vie paisible du manoir Rogue se perpétua. Quelque part, cette solide et immense bâtisse les apaisait tous, à l'image de Poudlard.

Au cours de cette semaine, Harry essaya même de coincer Malefoy une ou deux fois pour discuter avec lui mais c'était peine perdue. Le blond semblait quand même avoir quelque peu récupéré physiquement depuis l'arrivée d'Harry…

Mais, bizarrement, il donnait toujours l'impression d'être très occupé, et même débordé. Harry se doutait bien qu'en fait, il devait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, tout seul dans sa chambre. Ron en était aussi intimement persuadé et ne manquait pas une occasion de prouver au Serpentard que, lui, s'amusait énormément tant que Rogue n'était pas dans les parages. En effet, Sirius s'était révélé être un excellent joueur d'échecs et ils passaient des heures, affalés sur leurs chaises, à se mesurer à grands renforts de jurons.

Cependant, Drago était clairement plus détendu. Bien évidemment, son récent deuil se lisait toujours sur son visage mais Everiane n'avait plus besoin de le titiller pour qu'il parle avec elle. En contre partie, sa situation face aux Gryffondors de la maison n'avait pas vraiment changée. Seule Ginny, et on pouvait facilement le comprendre, lui témoignait de temps en temps une certaine sympathie.

Harry, par contre, ne savait pas encore très bien quoi penser. Ils étaient sensés être ennemis, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant… Mais, à chaque fois qu'il voyait la cicatrice violacée qui ornait le crâne de Malefoy, un affreux malaise naissait en lui. Par chance, au fil des semaines, la chevelure platine retrouvait de sa superbe et Harry pouvait enfin regarder son propriétaire sans avoir envie de vomir.

Ainsi, la vie suivait son cours… Et Harry passa le plus de temps possible en compagnie de Sirius, qui était loin de s'en plaindre. L'homme en profitait, quand il ne jouait pas aux échecs, pour raconter pas mal d'anecdotes sur sa jeunesse et celle de James Potter à Harry. La présence de Remus était également une chance, pour éviter que Sirius ne donne trop d'ampleur à certaines petites aventures.

Mais malgré cette joyeuseté apparente, il était clair que Sirius supportait mal cette vie recluse. D'autant plus qu'il était accueilli par un homme qu'il ne supportait pas et qui le lui rendait bien… Rogue ne ratait donc jamais une occasion de rappeler à son vieux camarade de classe qu'il vivait chez lui et qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à le mettre dehors.

C'est donc dans une ambiance légèrement électrisée par quelques prises de becs que les jeunes se retrouvèrent à la veille de leur départ pour Poudlard. Et c'est en plein milieu du dîner que le professeur Rogue se décida à leur faire une petite annonce.

- Au fait… Miss Granger… Drago… Vous avez tous les deux été nommés préfets.

Rogue ne prenait quasi jamais la parole durant les repas et, pendant quelques instants, les concernés le fixèrent étrangement, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

- Parkinson t'épaulera, Drago. Et pour les Gryffondors, c'est Londubat qui a été choisi…, précisa-t-il, une légère grimace étirant ses lèvres.

- Vous… Vous êtes sérieux ?, demanda- timidement Hermione.

- Pourquoi plaisanterais-je sur un tel sujet ? Vous n'avez pas reçu de courrier parce que vous vivez sous mon toit, tout simplement.

Les deux nouveaux gradés furent chaleureusement félicités pour toute la maisonnée. Mais Molly y mit rapidement un terme et les envoya tous au lit.

- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il faudra vous lever tôt demain, le professeur Rogue ne vous attendra pas, lui…

L'annonce que Rogue les accompagnerait le lendemain matin refroidit considérablement l'enthousiasme de certains. Et le professeur décida d'en rajouter un peu.

- J'espère que vos valises sont prêtes. Vous n'aurez certainement pas le temps de les boucler demain…

Harry entendit qu'on détalait derrière lui et se retourna tout juste à temps pour voir les jumeaux Weasley disparaître dans le couloir. Visiblement, leurs valises étaient loin d'être terminées. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait fait la sienne le matin même. Et ça l'avait un peu démoralisé de devoir quitter le manoir des Rogue si vite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre : __Rentrée nouvelle_


End file.
